Kick One-Shots
by you're my star to follow
Summary: Here are some one-shots about our favorite couples. Kick, Jace, Millie
1. Wasabi Warriors

**Hey guys!**

**I promised it would be up on the weekend and it's up! This one is just a lot of one-shots, because some of you wanted the One-Shots. But I will also be working on other big ones. I am not going to promise anything, because one of my New Year Resolutions was to keep my promises. **

**One-Shot: Wasabi Warriors**

**Summary: Everyone is thinking about what it would be like if they never met each other. **

**Pairings: Kick! Some Jace, Some Millie. **

**Pretend: Milton and Julie are together. Jerry and Grace are together. Jack has a lot of siblings, and that Kim's mom and dad are divorced.**

**Inspiration: Wasabi Forever. The last episode of season 3.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It, Disney XD does. All of the Characters, Places, etc. I do not own.**

Kim's POV

The guys and I were sitting in the dojo bored out of our minds. Rudy said that he had to go on a date with , so practice was cancelled. I couldn't go home because my dad found a wasp nest in the attic. Now there is an exterminator in the house getting them all out. Jack couldn't go home because no one was there. His mom and dad went out on a date, his older sister went to a party, his younger brother went to a sleepover, and his older brother and sister are in college. Jerry can't go home because Pepito was there. And Milton couldn't go home because he thinks his house is haunted.

So we are sitting on the floor talking about unicorns. I don't know how we got onto that topic, we started off with the math test that was on Monday. Jerry was telling everyone how unicorns are real and I think the guys, excluding Jerry, weren't listening. I mean to be honest I wasn't either, but who would? But once Jerry's voice stopped and Jack's started, I was back to the real world.

"Jerry, Unicorns exist, you happy?" Jack said. I was confused. What was he doing trying to let Jerry know he's right? That's going to lead Jerry to being even more stupid.

"Yes I'm happy Jack, see guys Jack knows what I'm talking about" Jerry announced.

"What are you doing?" I whispered to Jack.

"I'm getting him to shut up" he whispered back

Well that makes sense. I was thinking about my house and how it is filled with wasps, when someone asked a question I thought would never be asked.

"What do you think it would be like if we never met each other?" Milton asked. I've never really thought about it. I mean things would be a lot different.

Jack's POV

"What do you think it would be like if we never met each other?" I've never thought about it. That means I wouldn't be friends with the guys, dating Kim, or be having Rudy as a Sensei. I couldn't imagine it.

Jerry's POV

"What do you think it would be like if we never met each other?" Yo, that was a deep question. I've never thought about that. I mean I wouldn't be wearing these swag shoes that I got from Jack, or this awesome leather jacket I got from Kim, or this shirt that says Jerry on it from Milton, or have an 'I'm Confused' cup from Rudy.

Milton's POV

"What do you think it would be like if we never met each other?" I had to ask it, it has been on my mind since forever. It would be different without them as my friends. They have always been there when I got picked on by the Black Dragons, when I liked Julie they helped me get together with her.

Nobody's POV

The Wasabi Warriors were deep in thought about life without each other. They all had the same thoughts. In fact they were all thinking exactly how it would be.

***Life without Wasabi Warriors* (All of their thoughts)**

It was a normal Monday morning, Kim was talking about the new menu for the cafeteria with the Journalist Club, Milton was talking about science with his friends, Jerry was showing his dance crew a new move, and Jack was once again the new kid. Jack was looking for a table to sit at, when he notices a table with kids that are holding skateboards. The Skaters. He found what he was looking for. He went up to them to see if he could sit.

"Hey, I'm Jack, I couldn't help notice the skateboards. I skateboard too. You mind if I sit?" Jack asked.

"Hey Jack, yeah sure you can sit." One of them said. He had short brown hair, and was fairly tall. He was wearing a hat backwards, skinny jeans, a blue hoodie, and vans.

"Thanks" Jack replied.

"By the way, I'm Zack, this is Michael, John, Matt, Luke, and Andrew" The same guy said, while pointing each guy.

"Cool" Jack replied, trying to act cool. It wasn't working. He was acting like a fool.

They all talked about the new skate park that was opening. It sounded awesome. Apparently they were making as big as the mall, and the mall is huge. He couldn't wait to go. His first day was going good, met a group of friends, and found something he could do a lot.

-At Kim's Table-

The Journalists. They were the quiet people, who knew everything about everyone. Kim did know about Milton, Jerry, and Jack. She didn't know too much about Jack though, I mean he was new. Sure she thought he was cute but she didn't know too much about him. She knew he did Karate when he was younger, and now he is a skateboarder but that's all she knew. She didn't take much interest in those types of people.

"I heard the chicken they sell, is actually cow, which doesn't make it chicken. So they are lying about what they sell" Ashley said.

"Everyone knows that, Ashley" Rebecca said. Ashley was once a cheerleader, but she got really bad grades. So, Principal Funderburk told her she had to join an 'educational' club. It was either IV club or The Journalists. She was good at gossip so she chose us.

"Whatever you say" She replied. Kim doesn't like her. I don't think anyone likes her. She acts like she is all that. She gets on Kim's nerves. She was the person you wish you could punch in the face. But, if Kim did that the black dragons might see, and tell the principal. They would, she quit and now they hate her. You are probably wondering why she did quit. Kim quit because Frank kept asking her out and it got annoying. She put him in the hospital, he now has a broken are, spine, and ankle. He got her mad, really mad. He was trying to get her to go to the movies with him. It may not seem that bad, but it would be if you were there.

-With Jerry at the Dance Studio-

"WHOOOO!" Jerry yelled. He just finished showing his dance crew a new move. They had to think of a whole new routine because one of the best dancers broke his leg. So they have to redo the whole thing. Right now, they were in the dance studio working on a trick.

"Ok Hannah and Josh you go over there, Sabrina stay where you are, Brianna go in the corner, Max go next to Brianna. Okay? Oh, and almost forgot, Tiffany, you can come stand in front of me" Jerry instructed. He was dumb when it came to school, but he was actually pretty smart with dance. I think everyone already knew that though. He has been best friends with all of these dancers since 3rd grade. Tiffany was his girlfriend of 5 months. He loved her, and she loved him.

"Ok practice is over, go to class" Jerry said. They had been dancing for all of lunch. He was hungry; he would probably sneak a bag of chips during class though.

"Hey Jer Bear, you ready to go to class?" Tiffany asked him.

"Yeah can we get something to eat though, I'm hungry?" Jerry replied.

"Sure" Tiffany said. Over the 5 months with Tiffany, he's changed, and not for the good. He isn't his goofy self anymore, which is a shame. He doesn't realize what Tiffany is doing. The rest of the dance crew does though. They all want Jerry back. The only reason Tiffany is on the team is because she is Jerry's girlfriend. Everyone stays away from them because Tiffany is vicious, she will literally eat you alive.

-At Milton's Table-

Milton, Albert, Francis, Julie, and Cody were all talking about their upcoming science exam. Julie likes Milton, and Milton likes Julie, but both of them are scared of rejection so they stay quiet about their feelings. Let's forget about that for a second.

"The exam is in 2 days, we have to study guys" Francis complained.

"What do you think we're doing Francis" Cody said.

"Yeah, we are studying" Albert told Francis.

"Then why are we arguing" Francis said back.

"Guys, stop fighting, Francis is right the exam is in 2 days, let's study" Milton said.

"Ok" everyone murmured. They all talked about page 209 in their textbooks, and did that homework about five times for some reason.

"I think we are going to ace this test" Albert encouraged. They probably were, they always did. All of them had time to study again at home; the exam was in 2 days after all. They all read some other pages from the textbook silently to themselves. After finishing of what they could eat, which was nothing, they got up and gathered up all of their books, pencils, and trays.

-In the hallway-

Jack, Kim, Jerry, and Milton were all walking down the hall with their cliques. Jack with the skaters. Kim with the journalists. Jerry with the dance crew. And Milton with the Geeks. They all cast a look at one another, but quickly look away. Jack had never thought of being a journalist, a dancer, or a nerd. Kim had never thought of being a skater, a dancer, or a nerd. Jerry never thought of being a skater, a journalist, or a nerd. And Milton never thought of being, skater, a journalist, or a dancer. Frankly, they never thought of being what they are.

During all of this at school with Jack, Kim, Jerry, and Milton, you are probably wondering what Rudy is up to. Well, that guy is doing just the same, you know without the warriors. He has a class of little warriors. But it would still be a lot different with the Wasabi Warriors.

***Back to Present***

"Whoa" they all said in unison.

"I can't live that life" said Jack.

"Neither can I" Kim agreed

"Hate to live that life" Jerry said.

"I miss Julie!" Milton cried.

Karate has brought the Wasabi Warriors together. If Jerry, Milton or Eddie never joined then they all wouldn't be friends.

If Eddie never called Jack over, they wouldn't be friends.

If Ty never cheated then Kim wouldn't have been a Wasabi Warrior. Although Frank might make her quit.

The wasabi warriors have been through hard times, good times, happy times, and sad times. But that what makes them the Wasabi Warriors.

**The End**

**Done. I had to make a Wasabi Warrior one. I promised it would be up on the weekend, and it's up! Go me! Anyway, after the kick kiss and all the kick moments, and the kick marriage, and all that KICKINESS, my kick feels have been tingling. So the next one-shot will be a kick one. It will possibly be up next weekend or during the week. I am also sorry I didn't add Eddie, I love Eddie but since he isn't in the show it would have been off for me to write about him, since he left in season 2.**


	2. Snow Day

**Chapter 2: Snow Day**

**Hey guys, here I am on the weekend, go me! I am starting to get in the habit of writing on Saturday nights, and finishing stories up Sunday afternoon. Once the story I am currently typing, Hate to Love, is up I will make a schedule so you know when things are going to be updated. I am thinking of starting to type after school now more, so things can be updated more quickly. Enough about that, let's get this one-shot started!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It, Disney XD does. All of the Characters, Places, etc. I do not own.**

It was a very cold, and snowy day in Seaford, and lots of little kids were playing outside. Well, not only little kids, Jack and Kim were playing outside too.

"You did NOT just throw that snowball at me!" Kim screamed at Jack.

"Yes I did just throw that snowball at you" Jack screamed back. You see, Jack and Kim were playing a nice and gentle game of Snowball Fort Fight Destruction; it was a very intense game. Kim was hiding behind her fort making perfect round snowballs to throw at Jack. And Jack was on his phone talking to his mom.

"Yes mom, I will, okay, bye mom, love you *BEEP* AHHHH!" Kim tackled Jack to the ground and started stuffing his face with snow.

"You were talking to your mom?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, she just called to tell me I had to be home at 6:00" Kim looked at her watch and looked back down at Jack.

"Well, its 5:00 right now, so we have an hour left" Kim told Jack.

"That's nice" Jack said, and planted a kiss on her cheek. Unexpectedly, Jack flipped them over so he was on top. He threw a snowball at her face, got up and ran. Kim started to chase after him. She finally caught up and jumped on his back. He started running and she held on for dear life. He ran all the way to the coffee place, which wasn't that far. Jack ordered Kim's usual just for her, Kim ordered his usual just for him. They walked out hand in hand with their coffees in the opposite one. They started walking to the park, and when they got there they sat on a bench.

"It was sweet of you to take me to the coffee place" Kim thanked him.

"Well, that's me for you, sweet and adorable and awesome and han-"

"Quit getting cocky" Kim cut off. Jack talked about himself a lot, in a way where sometimes it got annoying. But, to Kim it was adorable. She knew he was always joking when he started talking about how amazing and handsome he is. I mean, Kim did think he was amazing and handsome, but she didn't think he needed to think it.

"You're amazing you know that right?" Jack asked Kim.

"I do, because you remind everyday" Kim replied.

"Well it's true you are amazing, don't let anyone tell you otherwise" Jack told her. They had had that same conversation over and over again. Jack just wanted to make sure she knew she was amazing, and she knows that.

"Let's get you back home" he said. They got up and started walking. All the way back to Kim house they were talking, laughing and having a good time, but it had to end soon. They had finally made it to Kim's house.

"Today was fun" Kim told Jack.

"It was, I'll be here tomorrow then?" Jack asked Kim.

"Definitely" she said inching closer.

"Perfect" he said connecting their lips. After around 10 second they pulled away. Kim jumped up and hugged Jack and went inside. As Jack was walking home he was thinking of how he got such an amazing girl. He opened the door of his house, and walked in.

"JACK BREWER! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE AN HOUR AGO1 WHERE WERE YOU?" His mother yelled. _That's right _Jack thought _I was supposed to be home at 6:00._

**That was one of my shortest chapters. I didn't really have a lot of time to write this one. I have been thinking of this being my spare time story. Once I start up some stories and get things back on track this will one of my stories I work on in my free time. But, for now it is the only story so I can work on it as much as I want. **

**Bye,**

**Amanda**


	3. AN number uno

**Hello hello hello! **

**I am super duper terribly sorry I haven't updated :(**

**But I have some good reasons.**

**1) I am starting to work on some other stories for you guys. I think I already told you they would be up by March Break.**

**2) I have been on some other websites. I am on quotev, and I am going to start up on wattpad.**

**3) I have been very busy with school.**

**4) I have been reading to much. (Is that a good reason, or is that just me procrastinating?) **

**I will be posting during March Break, just so you know. I think what I will do is wait for March break and shock you with how much I update :D I'll take these... 2-3 weeks to write at least 2 chapters each story.**

**And for the people who are following me on my Instagram (Any fanfictioners doing so?) I will also be posting during March Beak!**

**If you do want to know more about this, my Kik, Snapchat and all of those things are on my profile. Remember March break.**

**Love,**

**your sweet dazzling snickerdoodle**

**Amanda**


	4. March Break (Part 1)

**Chapter 3: March Break**

**Hey guys! IT'S MARCH BREAK! So I decided to make a holiday one (?). I have never done a holiday one, so if it doesn't turn out all happy and cheery and all full of unicorns and leprechauns, then I am so sorry. I had a bad day; I'm all cranky and grumpy. Don't judge me! Ok I think I have went on too long let's get started.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It, Disney XD does. All of the Characters, Places, etc. I do not own.**

**Author's POV**

It was a rainy day in Seaford, but all the kids were still laughing and talking, so happily. I mean it was going to be March break in, what, 5 minutes? Everyone was in their last class, just itching to get out. All accept a certain blonde. Her family was going away to New York, and she wasn't allowed to go because she was grounded. You are probably wondering why she is grounded. Well that's for you to find out later. Let's just say it's a really long story that includes a specific brunette black belt.

But let's get back to the furious blonde. Kim was tapping her pencil and bouncing her leg in annoyance. Jack, who was sitting next to her, kept poking her and passing her notes. Some with the words _are you mad at me _and _at least you get to spend all of March break with me ;) _and worst of them all _if you give me a kiss I'll let you punch me as hard as you can._ She was already going to punch him with all her might after school. It just so happens they are both sparring partners. Jack knew the last note was a waste because, he knew, he was going to get more than just a punch while sparring. He was scared out of his wits. He double checked that _Seaford Memorial Hospital _was on speed dial.

RING

Everyone shot up, out of their seats and ran out. Mrs. Shire was screaming and yelling about how the essay was due in one week. Kim rushed out of the classroom, in quite a hurry to get away from Jack. (A/N I think it's time for me to switch POV's)

**Kim's POV**

I am so mad at Jack! He made me go to the movies with him, Jerry, and Grace. You are probably thinking that's not bad but it gets worse. But, I don't want to think about it. Happy moods for the holidays!

But how can I be happy about it?

I'm spending it with Jack and his family.

I mean his family is really sweet, but Jack is so annoying. Even if I may like him a little, I won't be able to do it.

I won't.

So here I am going to karate, getting ready to beat the crap out of Jack. I can't wait to give a big sucker punch to his face. I was just about to enter the dojo door when my phone rang.

We live in cities you'll never see on screen  
Not very pretty, but we sure know how to run things  
Living in ruins of a palace within my dreams  
And you know, we're on each other's team

I'm kind of over getting told to throw my hands up in the air, so there  
So all the cups got broke shards beneath our feet but it wasn't my fault  
And everyone's competing for a love they won't receive  
'Cause what this palace wants is release

"Hello?" I say, into the phone.

"Hey sweetie just making sure you're alright" it was my mom.

"Yes, I'm good, just going to karate"

"I need you to come home" she said with a hint of joy in her voice. I did not like where this was going. Last time she needed me to come home, it involved my mother being pregnant with my little brother. He has got to be the most annoying baby ever. Crying all night, crying all day. It becomes a problem when I don't sleep.

"Ok, just come out with it" I demand her.

"What do you mean?" She asked, clearly hiding the fact, there was something she was hiding.

"Last time you told me to come home you were pregnant with Ethan" I tell her.

"Well, I'm not pregnant I can tell you that, I don't think I could handle any more children." My mom replied. You see my mother has 4 kids, including me. Chris is the oldest, he is 18. Then there is Kendall, my twin, and he is 16. Then, there is Ethan, who is 2.

"Ok, well I'll be on my way home, I just have to tell Rudy where I am going" I told her and hung up. I walked into the dojo to see Jerry, Milton, Rudy, and Jack with the look of fear in his eyes.

"Hey Rudy, I can't come to practice my mom has to tell me something" I could hear a sigh of relief from Jack.

"Ok, tell her I say hi"

"Ok I will" And with that, I started on my journey to home. It was about a 20 minute from the dojo to home. Jack and I normally walk home together, but I'm mad at him, so that won't happen until he apologizes. I think it's a good time to tell you what happened now.

***Flashback***

It was a Wednesday night, and I was doing my homework peacefully in my room, until I heard rocks on my window.

Jack.

He knew I had a lot of homework that I had to do, so why would he be here? I walked over to my window and opened it. He had already started to climb up the tree.

"Hey, you want to see a movie with Jerry, Grace and I?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"No I can't, I have too much homework to do."

"Come on it'll be fun, were seeing that movie you wanted to see"

"No"

"Grace hasn't seen you forever; you did quit the cheer squad"

"No"

"You owe Jerry because you gave him that black eye"

"No"

"I'm your best friend"

"NO! If you were my best friend you would know how important school is for me ok? So stop trying to get me to go! I can't, I have 3 essay's due in a week, 2 tests to study for, and a whole lot of books to read for English. Now go before you get me in trouble" That was the first time I had ever yelled at him that much. I didn't mean to get so angry, I mean, all this stress, kind of get me all tense. And I couldn't let my grades slip, my family was going on a trip for march break and I know if I get in trouble, I won't be able to go.

"Kim, I'm sorry, but you need to chill a little" I started to hear footsteps. My dad was coming up the stairs. He hated Jack, if he saw him, he would kill me, and Jack.

"KIM CRAWFORD! WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?" He asked through the door.

"You're going to get me in trouble, go" I whispered to Jack. But, I was too late; my dad had walked in and seen Jack.

"WHY IS HE HERE?" He asked me.

"Sir- Mr. Crawford- uh-sir" Jack stuttered. I think he really wanted me to get in trouble.

"Out" my dad growled at him. I mean, I get why my dad hates him, but he needs to settle down. Who am I kidding, if I saw one of my daughters friends that I hated I would be mad too. Jack scrambled out of the room and ran outside.

"Kim, why was he here?" He asked me, starting to calm down.

"I don't know he wanted me to go to the movies with Grace, Jerry and him. I said no because I had homework, but he wasn't leaving." I told him truthfully.

"Well, you're still grounded you're not allowed to come to New York with us." And with that, he walked out of the room. Why did Jack have to do that?

***End of Flashback***

I walked into my house and saw my mom.

"Hey sweetie, instead of going to New York for a week, WE'RE GOING FOR A MONTH!" I was not happy, that meant I was living with the brewers for 1 whole month.

**The next part will be up Monday, I'm going to a sleepover so I may update tomorrow, but don't get your hopes up!**

**- Amanda**


	5. March Break (Part 2)

**Hey guys!**

**I am super-duper sorry for making you wait an extra day. I think this whole March Break thing is backfiring on me, but I will try my best to continue. So, as you know I went to a sleepover on Saturday, and I left you part one, and in the author note there it said I would be back Monday. Well, I called my mom on Monday around 3:30 to come pick me up; she said she would leave in an hour. Then, she calls me, and says she will be there after dinner. Me, thinking they were eating dinner she would be there in 1 hour. But no, she was cooking dinner. So, she ended up getting there around 10, she talked for half an hour, then we left and we got home at 11. I was there for three days feeling uncomfortable to have a shower there, so I was feeling pretty gross, and I had a shower got out at 11:30.I had no time. I'm sorry. So, I will answer some reviews from Chapter 2 & 4.**

**UnbreakableWarrior: ****Thank you : )**

**Shakeema28: ****Thank you! And I hope more to come.**

**KarateGirl77: ****:D **

**KarynitaAusslyandKick: ****I will update!**

**UnbreakableWarrior: ****Awwww! Thank you so much!**

**autumn1999: ****You do not know how much that means to me! Thank you!**

**KarynitaAusslyandKick: ****Thank you once again!**

**Thank you!**

**On with the story!**

**Kim's POV**

I am freaking out. Why would they do this to me! As I am having this mental freak out, I am packing my bags to go to the worst place ever. Jack's house.

It wasn't always the worst. I mean, I used to always go over there. But, I'm mad at Jack, and it will be really awkward to be there. I don't like fighting with him, but I'm way to stubborn too to just let the whole thing go. Let me check if I have everything.

5 short sleeved shirts – _Check_

5 long sleeved shirts – _Check_

5 tank tops – _Check _

5 plaid shirts – _Check _

3 pairs of jeans – _Check_

3 pairs of leggings – _Check_

3 pairs of sweats – _Check_

4 hoodies – _Check_

Money – _Check_

Phone, iPod – _Check_

Shower supplies – _Check_

Hair, and makeup utilities – _Check_

Lady things – _Check_

School stuff – _Check_

Perfect I have everything.

"MOM I'M READY!" I yelled to my mom.

"OK I'LL BE A MINUTE! GO OUT TO THE CAR!" She yelled back down. I walked over to the car with my suitcase, or suitcases, and put them in the trunk. After that, I got in the passenger seat and went on my phone. As soon as my mom came out I put my phone away and clicked the seatbelt on. She started the car and we drove off.

"Mom, why am I not allowed to go to New York with you guys?" I asked her.

"I don't know sweetie. It was your father's choice."

"Well why don't you have a say in it" I questioned. Clearly, my dad was torturing me.

"Kim, I did get to have a say in it, but I knew you and Jack needed to make up"

"MOM, why would you do that?" I was surprised. She knew I was mad at him, why would she do that? That's right, she wants us to go out. But that's not going to happen anytime soon. I mean I don't even like him, or maybe I do?

"Honey, you and Jack have been best friends since you were in kindergarten, don't let this little thing get in between your friendship. All he did was try to get you to relax, he cares about you" She was right, even if I hated to admit it.

"We're almost there" She told me. We were getting nearer and nearer, and as we got closer, I got this weird feeling in my stomach. Guilt, I was guilty for blowing up at Jack. I was stupid for doing that, I shouldn't have yelled. But, for some dumb reason, I did. As we arrived I gathered my things and left the car. I said goodbye to my mom and walked up the walkway. Here we go. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer. As I was waiting I was humming a song, twiddling my fingers and tapping my feet. I guess that's what I do when I'm nervous. Wait, why am I nervous? I mean Jack could open the door and everything could be awkward. Or Jack could open the door and we say nothing. The list could go on.

Maybe I should just leave you know maybe stay at Grace's or something. Or, I could always be homeless for a month. Anything could be better than Jack opening the door. Maybe I can just say hi, or something casual like that. I think I'm being too hard on myself.

Then, my breath hitched.

The door had opened. And, to my luck, Jack was on the other side of it. Just great.

"Hey" he said. I waved back.

"Uh-come on in"

I walked in slowly, terrified to talk.

Jack's mom walked into the room, and sensed the awkward tension.

"I'll walk Kim to her room" she said. She waved a hand, signaling me to follow her up. I grabbed my bags and walked up the stairs.

"Thank you for letting me stay here for so long" I thanked.

"Oh, it's no problem. I love you, your like the daughter I never had" Jack has 4 older brothers. Jason, who is 24. Brandon, who is 20. Derek, who is 18. And Marshall, who is 17. That's one of the things me and Jack have in common. We both have a lot of siblings. Our families are close, it's just my dad doesn't like Jack. I mean, my dad likes Jack, but as my friend. He thinks we like each other, that's why he doesn't like him.

"So here's your room, if you need anything Jack's room is next door, and I'm downstairs making dinner" she told me.

"Thank you" I walked around the room, taking in the familiar scents.

Maybe I should apologize to Jack. Life's complicated. Too complicated. It's not that hard. I just walk over there and say sorry for getting angry. Yeah, that's what I'll do.

I walked over to Jack's door and knocked. I heard footsteps and saw the doorknob move. It's now or never. I saw Jack's emerge from the door.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me.

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah, sure come on in" he said widening the entry of in room. I sat on his bed and he followed suit.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for yelling at you, and accusing you of being a bad best friend. I know, all you were doing was helping me relax, and I was declining the help. But sometimes I put too much stress on myself, and I got irritated and I blew up. I'm sorry for putting you in that position. And then, my dad walked in and I got into trouble. I wasn't allowed to go on the trip to New York. I guess I was blaming you for that, but really it was my fault, but don't ask why, I just said that cause it sounded good. But, I do mean everything else. Thank you for being there for me" Every single word I said to him was true, all he was doing was trying to help, and I couldn't have asked for a better friend.

"You are very welcome, but I'm also sorry for sneaking into your room, I could've used the front door" he joked. We both laughed.

"Best friends" I said holding out my pinky.

"Maybe more" he said. Is he saying he likes me? I gave him a confused face

"You know I think you more than just" he said, obviously purposely quoting me.

"Friends" I said finishing the sentence. And he kissed me.

I think I'll be okay this next month.

**Woohoo! Finshed, in the most cheesiest way ever! Go me. So that was the last part :( but tomorrow I will be posting a brand new story. :D :D :D :D It is called "Words" and it is a little depressing, but that has been partly my mood lately. I may change the name or something, but I like my idea so far. **

**- Amanda**


End file.
